


Walk through the fire (Sequel to Under Your Spell)

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec and Magnus are trying again, and Magnus is determined to earn back Alec's trust while Alec is learning to trust Magnus again. Asmodeus wants to try and redeem himself and repair his relationship with Magnus.Lilith is determined to help Lorenzo escape Asmodeus so she can help Jonathan win with Lorenzo's powers. While Lorenzo wants Alec back and is desperate enough to accept Lilith's deal to get Alec back.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this sequel to Under Your Spell :)
> 
> After reading Under Your Spell again, I wasn't sure if I made it clear enough that Lorenzo had given Magnus magic that would not kill him so he would be his assistant forever. So it will be more expanded on in this. 
> 
> Also this is set before Alec has met Asmodeus and when Lilith is trying to help Jonathan.

Alec was currently helping Magnus with research in Magnus' loft. It had been a long time since he had been here, but when he had agreed to try again with Magnus they had a date night at Magnus' loft and it made Alec realize how much he had missed it here. 

Alec hoped that now Lorenzo was no longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that Magnus would be chosen. But they were still waiting to here back about the decision. They had tried to keep what Lorenzo had done a secret, but now everyone knew. It made Alec wonder if they had a traitor amongst them. But the only people who had known where him, Magnus, Jace, Catarina and Raphael. 

And Alec was sure none of them would spill the secret, at least willingly. Alec's heart hurt at the thought of one them being a traitor and he really hoped he was wrong. He had told Magnus this and they agreed to investigate when they had finished their research. 

They were researching how to replace the magic Lorenzo had given Magnus with a different magic, as Magnus felt his magic was tainted because it was Lorenzo's after what Lorenzo had done to Alec.

Alec had tried to reassure Magnus that he didn't hate his magic at all just because it was Lorenzo's. But Magnus was determined to find a way to replace it. The magic was a constant reminder of what Lorenzo had put them through for Magnus. 

Unfortunately they hadn't made a lot of progress and Magnus was getting irritable. 

"Dammit! Every time I think I have found something it turns out to not be helpful at all", Magnus said. 

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand comfortingly, "Maybe we should take a break. We could watch Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer". 

Magnus stopped himself snapping at Alec, he wanted to work all night. But yelling at Alec would be unfair of him and would not help in earning back his trust. "That sounds wonderful darling, but I would like to work for a bit longer then we can do that". 

"Okay, would you like some coffee?" Alec would have protested more but he knew how important this was to Magnus. 

"I could really use some right now, thank you Alexander". 

"No problem", Alec said with a smile. Alec was glad he enjoyed doing research growing up. It helped him find things faster, he had already eliminated a lot of books that weren't helpful which would have taken someone like Jace days to read through. 

The coffee helped lift their spirits and an hour later Alec had managed to find something promising though it came with a catch. Though that didn't suprise him at this point. He remembered watching Once upon a time with Magnus, they were certainly right that magic came with a price. 

"Magnus I think I found something, though we are going to need your father's help", Alec said cautiously, feeling worried about how Magnus would react. 

"Why do we need his help?" Magnus said trying to remain calm and reminding himself again that Alec didn't deserve his anger. This wasn't his fault. 

"It says here that the warlock's greater demon parent can restore their original magic. I understand if this would be too painful for you though". 

"It's okay Alexander, I need to do this". 

"You don't have to do this alone, I will come with you". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face and Alec leaned into the touch, "Thank you, but I don't trust my father around you. You don't know what he is like, he is far too dangerous. And Lorenzo is with him, I don't want to risk Lorenzo getting his hands on you". 

Magnus felt guilty for mentioning Lorenzo when he saw Alec flinch at the name. Alec was seeing a therapist to help him with the aftermath of Lorenzo raping him. Alec hated that he only knew what he done but not where Lorenzo had touched him as he had been unconscious. 

Magnus knew that Alec had taken multiple showers in an attempt to not feel so violated. Magnus wanted to make sure himself that his father was making Lorenzo suffer for what he did to Alec. He didn't trust Asmodeus' word, and he had to know Asmodeus hadn't just let Lorenzo go. 

"I understand the danger, but I want to protect you from your father so to do that I will face Lorenzo". Alec was terrified at the possibility of seeing Lorenzo again, but he would do anything for the people he loved. 

"I can't change your mind can I?" Magnus said fondly. 

"Nope, you are stuck with me for this trip". 

"I wouldn't say I would be stuck with you, I love spending time with you wherever we are. Even in the fiery pits of Edom". 

Alec blushed, "I feel the same way". 

When they were ready Magnus created a portal that took them straight to Edom. Magnus was tempted to secretly portal Alec back to the institute to protect him, but he knew it would just make Alec mad at him. 

They arrived in Asmodeus' throne room, Asmodeus was using Lorenzo as a leg stool, so his legs were resting on Lorenzo. Magnus also noticed that Lorenzo was bleeding a lot. He assumed his father was taking a break from torturing him. Magnus was glad Asmodeus was humiliating Lorenzo instead of letting him rest. 

Though when Lorenzo's beady eyes landed on Alec and became lustful. Magnus immediately put Alec behind him to shield him from view. 

"Magnus it is wonderful to see you son". 

Magnus scoffed, "Spare me the pleasantries, you know I don't trust you Asmodeus". 

Asmodeus pouted, "I wish you would call me father, but I suppose I deserved that. I have given you no reason to trust me. I see you brought your boyfriend with you". 

"He's mine!" Lorenzo yelled, Asmodeus kicked him harshly. 

"I have tried to break him, but he hasn't learned his place yet. But don't worry I have put on a bracelet that stops him using magic, that he can't take off himself. It is so great to finally meet you Alexander". 

"You too Asmodeus", Alec said politely, he was mad at him for the way he had treated Magnus. But screaming at Asmodeus would not help with their mission to get his help. 

Alec stepped slightly aside so Asmodeus could see him, but still stayed behind Magnus. Seeing Lorenzo was bringing up awful memories and he felt more protected behind Magnus. He knew Lorenzo couldn't use his magic but that didn't stop his fear. 

"What do you need my help with son?"

Magnus pursed his lips when Asmodeus called him son again but didn't tell him off for it. "I would like my magic replaced. I hate having Lorenzo's magic, I don't want to be associated with that monster". 

Lorenzo glared furiously at Magnus but Asmodeus kicked Lorenzo again silencing him before he could speak. 

"I don't blame you, but what would I get in return? You know I won't do this for free". 

"You have been wanting to get to know Alexander and I more, maybe you could come round for dinner with us". 

Asmodeus smiled, he felt terrible for the way he had treated his son in the past and hoped this would give him the opportunity to redeem himself. "Okay but it has to be a lot more than one dinner, I have missed spending time with you". 

Magnus sighed, he had been avoiding this for centuries. Seeing his father was too painful. But the price could have been much worse, Asmodeus could have been like Lorenzo and asked for Alec. Magnus felt grounded when Alec put his arm around his waist. 

"Fine, but you better not use this as a way to hurt Alexander. You can forget about any chance of me wanting to see you if you hurt him". 

"I swear I won't hurt him", Asmodeus said and for once he wasn't lying. He had secretly spied on Alec and he saw that he was the complete opposite of some of Magnus' exes like Camille. Alec was good for his son and so he didn't want to hurt him. "Now I shall replace your magic with your rightful family magic". 

Asmodeus got up and used magic to freeze Lorenzo so he couldn't grab Alec. Though Lorenzo couldn't use magic because of his bracelet, he could still move unless Asmodeus froze him.

Though Asmodeus could freeze Lorenzo, he unfortunately couldn't stop him staring at Alec who he could tell was uncomfortable because if it. It took a long time but Asmodeus successfully replaced Lorenzo's magic with his own. 

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so amazing to have his magic back. He had hated having Lorenzo's. No matter how many times Alec had reassured him he wouldn't, Magnus had been afraid Alec would change his mind about trying again. Because Magnus had some of the magic Lorenzo had used to rape Alec. But now Magnus could breathe again. 

"Thank you for doing this for Magnus", Alec said gratefully. His heart warming at the sight of Magnus being so happy. 

"You're welcome", Asmodeus said hiding how startled he was. This was the first time he had ever been thanked and it was by a Shadowhunter of all people. "You know, I can see why Magnus is so taken with you. You are very good looking". Asmodeus said with a wink making Alec blush again. 

"Hey that's my boyfriend you are flirting with", Magnus said, though without any heat as he could tell his father was just teasing. It was moments like this that made Magnus miss the times when he could trust his father. 

"My apologies, I can sometimes get carried away", Asmodeus said with a grin. "I look forward to our first dinner together". 

"So do we", Magnus said, part of him meant that. Despite the pain Asmodeus caused him he did miss his father. "We shall see you soon, come on Alexander we are going now", Magnus said glaring at Lorenzo. 

Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus, he hated the way Lorenzo was raking his eyes over his body. Alec and Magnus waved goodbye to Asmodeus and left through Magnus' portal. 

Asmodeus had wanted to continue torturing Lorenzo after Magnus and Alec left, but a friend had begged for his help. So he reluctantly left Lorenzo in his cell. Though he made sure Lorenzo was very uncomfortable. 

Lorenzo stared at the ceiling, hating that he was trapped here when he had a beautiful mansion on Earth. He wanted Alec more than anything, seeing him right there in front of him with his arm around Bane's waist was far worse than any torture Asmodeus had done to him. 

Lorenzo had wanted to force Magnus to watch while he had his way with Alec, to make him pay for taking Alec away from him. Lorenzo yelled in shock when suddenly a woman appeared in his cell. 

She was very beautiful and if Lorenzo had not been so fixated on Alec, he would have tried to seduce her. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"That's none of your concern", The woman said arrogantly. "My name is Lilith, I believe you are Lorenzo Rey, former High Warlock of Brooklyn". 

Lorenzo snarled at those words. He wished he knew what was happening with that. He bet Magnus would be trying to get his title back. "If you are just here to insult me, leave me alone". 

"I need your power to help my son Jonathan". 

"Why on earth should I help you?"

"I will help you escape this place and help you get Alec Lightwood back if you agree to help me". 

Lorenzo didn't trust this woman at all, but there was only so much torture he could take and he desperately wanted his Alec back. "Fine I'll help you".

Lilith smiled widely and nodded in agreement, "Good", She said and portaled them out of Edom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

As it had been a hard visit for both of them to go to Edom, Alec and Magnus had a quiet night in instead of going out. Alec had been intending to leave and go back to the institute when it was time for bed, as they had been taking things slow and Alec wasn't sure about sharing the bed with Magnus. But it had gotten much later than Alec had realized, and Magnus was happy for Alec to stay and share his bed. 

Alec cuddled Magnus and sighed in contentment when Magnus wrapped his arm around his waist. Magnus helped him sleep much better than usual, Alec had been having nightmares of Lorenzo kidnapping him and forcing him to be in a relationship with him. But Alec got through the night with no nightmares to his relief. 

The next morning when Alec woke up, he saw that Magnus had already got up. Alec went to find him and discovered him dancing in the kitchen, singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. Alec smiled fondly, he loved this relaxed side of Magnus. 

"Good morning Darling", Magnus said happily when he saw Alec come in the kitchen. 

"Good morning Mags", Alec said and he smiled brightly when Magnus gently took his waist and started dancing with him. Alec put his arms around Magnus' neck and let Magnus lead as he didn't really know what he was doing. "What's got you in a good mood?" 

"Guess who's the new High Warlock of Brooklyn", Magnus said grinning. 

"You got the position? I'm so happy for you Magnus", Alec said and kissed Magnus who was more than happy to kiss back. 

Magnus took Alec's hand and twirled him, "I have missed being the High Warlock, I can't wait to start again". 

"I'm glad you were chosen, The Spiral Council should never have taken this away from you in the first place". 

"I agree, but unfortunately they refused to understand why I sided with Seelie Queen". Magnus felt bad for saying that though when he saw Alec's smile falter. He hadn't meant to dredge up the pain of when he had broken up with Alec. "I'm sorry Alexander, I didn't meant to say that". 

"It's okay I know you weren't trying to hurt me", Alec said, trying push aside the pain from the past. But it was difficult when it had been brought up so suddenly. It had been bad enough almost losing Max, but then Magnus had broken up with him. Alec's heart had shattered into a million pieces when Magnus ended things back then. 

"How about we finish the rest of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode we were watching last night while we eat breakfast?" Magnus said hoping to make things light again. 

"I would like that". 

Alec and Magnus had some time free in the morning until Jace, Catarina and Raphael came over. They needed to talk to them about how everyone had found out what Lorenzo had done. Particularly as the Clave were furious that the Head of the Instiute had been kidnapped and raped by Lorenzo, though sadly not because they actually cared about Alec. 

They didn't even want him to be the Head of the New York Instiute because he was gay and in a relationship with a warlock. As predicted the Clave were using this as an excuse to continue mistreating warlocks and hurting them even more. It was undoing all the hard work Alec had done to fight for downworlder rights.

Magnus was going to have a difficult task ahead of him fighting back against the Clave. It would be even harder as all of the warlock community knew he and Alec had not broken up and were trying again. They didn't like that Magnus was with a shadowhunter at all, they were afraid Magnus wouldn't take their problems seriously because he would side with the shadowhunters not them. No matter how many times Magnus had tried to assure them that would not happen, before he had lost his position to Lorenzo. 

And now that was going to be a problem again. Magnus had already received angry messages telling him to break up with Alec or saying that Magnus should let them get revenge on Alec for everything shadowhunters had put them through. It made Magnus so angry, he had also tried to tell them how much work Alec had done to fight for them. But they just wouldn't believe him. 

He hadn't told Alec this because he didn't want him to worry or feel down about the things he was trying to achieve at the instiute. But he didn't know how long he could keep it from him, as warlocks were sending Alec death threats through their texts to Magnus. It made Magnus want to explode with rage, how dare they threaten his beloved! Magnus made a mental note to try and hold a meeting with some of these warlocks to talk sense into them or break their noses. 

Magnus sensed through his wards that Raphael, Catarina and Jace had arrived. This was going to be a tense and difficult conversation. He didn't want to accuse any of them of letting it slip what Lorenzo had done, but he and Alec had searched Alec's office for bugs and found none. Catarina had said she had cast a spell to stop people overhearing or barging into the office before she came to knock out Lorenzo, so no one could force Raphael to leave the institute and to protect him from the shadowhunters who would hurt him for being a vampire. 

When everyone had settled down with a drink, though Alec had coffee as he wasn't a drinker, Magnus awkwardly spoke, "Listen we need to talk, this isn't going to be an easy conversation". 

Jace mockingly gasped, "Magnus are you breaking up with me? I thought our love was so strong", Jace said with a smirk. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "This is serious Blondie, you all remember the night we saved Alec from Lorenzo? We agreed that we would keep what he had done from the Clave to protect warlocks. But the secret has still got out". 

"Wait you think one of us told everyone! Magnus, I'm a warlock too why would I betray my own kind?" Catarina said giving Magnus a hurt look making him feel bad. 

"I know but I couldn't rule you out, Valentine betrayed his kind remember". 

"Now you're comparing me to Valentine, I can't believe this!" Catarina said and stormed away. 

"Wait that wasn't what I meant", Magnus said and ran after Cat. 

"You really think one of us did this?" Jace asked Alec.

Alec felt his hurt through their bond, he hated this and wished he could just curl up in bed and hide from the world. "I'm sorry Jace, I really don't want to but-"

"Hang on", Raphael said angrily, "How come you and Magnus are exempt from this? One of you could just as easily have told someone. You have the biggest motive given what Lorenzo did to you Alec". 

"Raphael, how could you think Magnus would do this? He has been like a father to you, and he would suffer because of the Clave knowing what Lorenzo did. Why would he deliberately put himself through that pain? And you know how much I have done to fight for downworlder rights. Why would I spill this secret knowing it would ruin everything I have fought for?"

"Like Magnus said Valentine betrayed his own kind. And sometimes revenge blinds people, maybe you wanted revenge on Lorenzo and warlocks more than your desire to fight for our rights!" 

Unshed tears filled Alec's eyes, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "So you think I wanted Magnus to suffer for revenge too?" 

"Yes I thought you were good for Magnus, but you are just like Camille!" 

"That's enough Raphael!" Jace said furiously, he had felt Alec's heart break through their bond and it made him so angry. "Leave right now!"

"Fine I don't want to be here anyway", Raphael said and used his vampire speed to leave. 

"Are you okay Alec?"

"How could he say that? I would never want to hurt Magnus", Alec said brokenly. He and Raphael had been mending their friendship after Raphael had apologized for helping Magnus lie to him, and it hurt so much that Raphael would say he was like Camille. He knew what Camille had put Magnus through, he would never do that to Magnus. He couldn't believe Raphael thought he would. 

Jace pulled Alec into a tight hug and did his best to comfort him. 

Meanwhile Lilith had brought Lorenzo to her cathedral, well it wasn't really hers but it was abandoned so Lilith had come to think of it as hers. She was finally getting closer to resurrecting her son now that she had someone as powerful as Lorenzo on her side. 

It didn't matter if he felt no loyalty to her as she didn't feel any towards him. Lorenzo was merely here to serve his purpose and once she was done with him, she would either kill him slowly or let him go. Depending on how merciful she was feeling when the time came. 

Lorenzo looked around with disdain, "Why are we here? I have a wonderful mansion we could go to". 

Lilith sighed in annoyance, "Because the Clave are looking for you. Your mansion is the first place they will look, your ignorance will be your downfall". 

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, "Why must you keep talking like that? Fine, but I'm teleporting some decent food you can't stop me". Lorenzo said with a glare and teleported his favourite snacks from his mansion for later and he teleported a meal from a restaurant as he was starving. He couldn't remember the last time Asmodeus had let him eat. 

"What on earth is this?" Lilith said as she picked up a packet of biscuits. 

"They are biscuits, have you never eaten biscuits before?" Lorenzo said shaking his head. 

"I will never understand human food", Lilith said though she had to admit they tasted really good. "Now help me set up the altar for my son", Lilith ordered. 

Lorenzo sighed, "Okay but then we are going to talk about how to get my Alexander back". Lorenzo felt giddy just saying Alec's name, he couldn't wait until he had Alec underneath him again and when he finally did, he would make sure Alec was awake so he would get to hear Alec's beautiful screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus found Catarina in the balcony, she was staring out at the city and didn't react when he walked onto the balcony. Magnus knew she did that deliberately, she was ignoring him. Magnus felt terrible for what he said, he didn't mean to compare her to Valentine. He never meant to hurt her. 

"Cat I'm so sorry, I know what you went through because of Valentine. I didn't mean to upset you". 

"Because of him I had to leave my home behind, I had to run Magnus we all did. If we didn't Valentine would have tortured us, do you really think I would do something like that? I could never hurt someone let alone torture-"

Magnus pulled Catarina into a hug, "I know you couldn't, I never meant to imply that you would act like Valentine I truly am sorry". 

"I really didn't tell anyone what Lorenzo did, I knew us warlocks would pay the price for it if the Clave found out". 

"I know that, I didn't want to make you come here as a suspect. I just felt it would be unfair for Jace and Raphael if I didn't ask you too". 

"I hate to say it Magnus, but Alec could be a suspect too". 

"What? No Alexander would never do that to us". 

Catarina rubbed soothing circles on Magnus' back, "We can't rule anyone out as a suspect yet, you said yourself it would be unfair to do otherwise. Even you need to be considered as a suspect. I know you are in the same position as me and would suffer as a result of the secret being spilled, but there will be in fighting if we rule people out without solid evidence". 

Magnus sighed, he knew in his heart Alec wouldn't betray them like this. But Catarina was right, they would never find out who really leaked the secret if they were constantly fighting with each other. "Okay we'll consider everyone a suspect unless proven innocent", Magnus said reluctantly. 

"Good, come on lets go back". 

"Wait do you forgive me for what I said?" 

Catarina smiled reassuringly at Magnus, "I do forgive you, I understand you didn't want to hurt me it was an accident". 

Magnus sighed in relief, "Thank you Cat, I hate it when we fight". 

"Me too, you're one of my oldest friends I don't like it either". 

"Are you calling me an old man now?" Magnus teased. 

"Well you are much older than me", Catarina said with a grin. 

"Hey you should respect your elders", Magnus said making Catarina laugh. 

Magnus walked back to the living room with Catarina's arm looped in his, though his high spirits faded at the sight of his Alexander trying to stop himself crying while being comforted by Jace. Magnus rushed to Alec and wrapped his arm around him, Alec gratefully leaned into the touch. 

"What happened? Jace did you upset Alexander?" 

"Hey! Why would you ask if I... wait never mind", Jace said guiltily, there had been many times he lashed out at Alec unfairly and Jace still felt bad for that. "It wasn't me this time, it was Raphael", Jace said and after he explained everything Magnus was boiling with rage. 

"How dare he say that! Did he say where he went? I need to have words with him". 

"Please don't Mags, he was upset he probably didn't mean what he said", Alec said though he wasn't really sure if Raphael had meant it. 

"But what he said was out of line, I still need to see him". 

"Sorry Magnus, Raphael didn't say where he went. Though if you find him through tracking I would like to go with you", Jace said protectively. He knew Alec had problems with self worth because of their parents and Raphael had just made things worse.

Alec tried to protest but the others were determined to find Raphael. Catarina helped Magnus track Raphael and they found him at the Hotel Dumort. Jace and Magnus teleported to the hotel while Catarina stayed with Alec to comfort him. Despite what she said to Magnus she really hoped Alec was innocent, it would hurt Magnus so much if he wasn't.

Magnus and Jace were lead to Raphael by a couple of vampires, who were reluctant about letting Jace in as he was a shadowhunter. But Magnus reassured them he wouldn't try to attack them. They trusted Magnus because of his connection with Raphael and he had helped all of the vampires in the clan, so they let them in. 

Raphael sighed in irritation when he saw Magnus and Jace, "I don't want to talk to you right now". 

"Too bad, you really upset Alexander", Magnus said angrily. 

"You both really upset me with your accusation", Raphael said as he walked over to them. 

"We didn't want to hurt you Raphael, we are all under suspicion here not just you". 

"It just seemed like you and Alec were automatically not being considered as suspects and that hurt". 

Magnus put his hand on Raphael's shoulder, "I'm sorry we didn't mean to come across that way. I admit I have been biased concerning Alexander, but that stops now. We are all equal suspects, I don't like having to investigate my boyfriend but I will do it so the investigation is fair. And I can't investigate myself as it may seem like I'm still being biased, so I will let you investigate me". 

"Thank you Magnus, I'm sorry for what I said to Alec. It was unfair of me to be so cruel to him". 

"You need to apologize to Alec too", Jace said fiercly, he had let Magnus do the talking so far but he felt Alec deserved an apology. And had to speak up. 

"You're right, I'll come back with you to apologize". 

Raphael felt even worse about what he said when they arrived at Magnus' loft to find Catarina comforting Alec. He had calmed down but his eyes were red rimmed from crying and Raphael felt a pang of guilt. Catarina glared at him, any other occasion he would have glared back but he knew he deserved that. Raphael walked over to Alec and hesitantly sat next to him, feeling glad when Alec didn't push him away or walk away from him. 

"Alec I'm so sorry for what I said, you are a kind and wonderful person. I have seen you make Magnus so happy, I should never have said you are like Camille because that was so wrong of me. You really are nothing like her. I have seen you fight so hard for our rights and yet I threw it in your face as though you cared more about yourself. I'm so sorry I know you put us before yourself all the time, I mean I have seen you skip meals to help us". 

"What he skipped meals?" Magnus said, "Darling you need to eat you can't miss meals". 

"I know I'm sorry", Alec said as he hung his head. 

"I'm sorry I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I just worry about you", Magnus said as he hugged Alec. 

Jace inwardly vowed to check in on Alec more regularly and drag him to the cafeteria to make him eat. Jace felt guilty that he had been so focused on Clary or his training that he hadn't noticed Alec wasn't taking care of himself properly. 

"I hope you can forgive me Alec, though I understand if you can't", Raphael said. 

"What you said hurt, but I understand you were upset so I can forgive you". 

Raphael sighed in relief, "Thank you Alec, to make up for this I'll cook your favourite meal. I bet I make it better than Magnus". 

"What? No way, I have been cooking for centuries. Alexander darling, tell Raphael I make it better". 

"No tell Magnus I make it better". 

"I um..." Alec said feeling stuck in the middle, thankfully Magnus and Raphael were too caught up in their argument to notice. 

Catarina and Jace laughed at the bickering and Alec's deer caught in headlights expression. 

Meanwhile Lorenzo and Lilith were in their cathedral. Lorenzo was getting frustrated with Lilith. 

"Lilith, I have done so many things for you but we still haven't discussed how I will get Alexander back. We keep focusing on your plan to resurrect Jonathan. If you still want my help you need to include what I want". 

Lilith sighed she hated how whiny Lorenzo was, "That was the least you could do after I helped you escape and took off the bracelet Asmodeus put on you. But fine, what we need to do is alienate Alec so he is on his own". 

"And then what?" Lorenzo said irritably when it looked like Lilith wasn't going to continue. 

Lilith gave Lorenzo a withering look, "Then we take him obviously". 

"But how are we going to alienate him? He is always with Magnus or one of his siblings". 

"A little birdie told me that Alec, Magnus and their friends are investigating to find out who spilled the secret of you kidnapping Alec. We will plant evidence to make it look like it was Alec who betrayed them. They will want nothing to do with Alec anymore and leave him all alone". 

"Then I will make him mine", Lorenzo said with a grin, memories of his time with Alec weren't enough to keep him satisfied anymore. He needed the real thing, he needed Alexander to be his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am referencing a scene from a TV show. See if you can guess it :)

Alec was walking to his office in the institute while Magnus was doing investigating. Both he and Magnus felt it would be too awkward if Magnus was investigating Alec while he was there. This was hard on both of them, Magnus didn't want to investigate Alec as he loved him but he had to do this to make it fair. Alec knew that rationally and so he tried to push aside feelings of hurt, he reminded himself that Magnus was only investigating him so that Magnus wouldn't be biased. 

Alec was surprised to find Victor Aldertree in his office and he was sitting in his chair. Alec felt a stab of anger that Victor was sitting there as though this was his office. Victor was even doing work on his desk. 

"Victor what are you doing here?" Alec didn't mean to snap, but he was mad that Victor wasn't respecting boundaries and he still remembered how Victor had tried to persuade him to break up with Magnus. It was awful what happened with Victor's werewolf girlfriend but it was unfair of him to assume Magnus would be the same and try to attack him. Alec knew Magnus would never try to attack him like that. 

Victor smirked at Alec, "Please take a seat". 

"This is my office, you can't act as though its yours". 

Victor's smirk widened, "Actually I can, the Clave has appointed me as the new Head of the Institute. They don't like that you are gay". 

"What? They can't just do this without any warning!" Alec said furiously. "And that's discrimination, they can't fire me just because I'm gay". 

"The Clave has the power here not you and you are lucky they are not deruning you for being gay. Be grateful they are letting you still be a shadowhunter". 

"I'm not just going to stand by and let this happen Victor, I will fight the Clave on this". 

Victor snorted, "Good luck with that. And if you cause too much trouble maybe I will suggest deruning to the Clave. Personally I think they should have deruned you, I don't want you here. I mean how are you going to concentrate on missions if you are constantly checking guys out?" 

"Hey! I'm not like that, just because I'm gay it doesn't mean that I'm going to be wanting every guy I see". 

Victor just scoffed making Alec's blood boil with rage, "Yeah sure", Victor got up and walked over to Alec who had refused to sit down. Victor leaned uncomfortably close to Alec. "You expect me to believe you don't want me?" Victor said incredulously. 

"I'm in love with Magnus and even if I wasn't after the way you have treated me I would never want you", Alec said.

Victor ignored Alec and tried to kiss him but Alec pushed Victor away and stormed out of the office. Victor grinned as Alec left, he had let Alec leave but next he wouldn't be so generous. Victor hoped that if he harassed Alec enough he would stop this nonsense and just give up. And as Alec was very attractive Victor certainly didn't mind harassing Alec. 

Izzy frowned in concern as she saw her brother storming out of his office. She walked quickly to him before she could lose him. "Alec what happened?" 

Alec sighed, he didn't want to talk to Izzy about this but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't let this go. By the time Alec finished telling her everything she was as furious as him. "I don't know what to do Iz. I want to report Victor for harassing me but the Clave won't care if they even believe me. And I want to fight the Clave but Lydia is the only one who would help me". 

"Maybe I could report him for you, they may be more likely to listen to me".

"Thanks Izzy but the Lightwood name doesn't mean much to the Clave anymore because of what our parents did". 

Izzy knew Alec was right and it made her even more mad at their parents. "We'll figure something out, maybe Magnus could help us". 

"Maybe but he's investigating..." Alec trailed off as he realized that Izzy didn't know about everything that had happened with Lorenzo. He wasn't sure if he should tell her.

"What is he investigating?" Izzy said trying to sound curious instead of suspicious. 

Alec felt he should talk to Magnus first before he told Izzy, he wasn't sure how secret he wanted the investigation to be. Though Alec wanted to tell Magnus what had happened with Victor, he wanted to cuddle in Magnus' arms to forget about Victor trying to forcefully kiss him. 

"Something for a client, he didn't tell me what it was. I felt I shouldn't pry as it was for a client". 

Izzy wasn't sure if she believed Alec, it would make sense that Magnus would want to keep something he was doing for a client confidential. But Alec seemed shifty as though he was trying to hide something. But Alec was having a hard time right now so Izzy decided to let it slide for now. 

"I understand that", Izzy said, "I want to make Victor and the Clave pay! At least let me beat Victor up". 

"I appreciate that you want to do that for me Iz, but you could get in a lot of trouble". 

"You would be more than worth it big brother. But fine as much as I want to I promise I won't. I will have to do one of my creative pranks", Izzy said with a grin. 

"Get Jace to help you", Alec said returning Izzy's grin. 

"But I could do this myself". 

Alec shook his head, "Iz either you go to big or too small. Remember that time you put a feather in my shoe?" 

Izzy laughed, "Oh Alec that was hilarious".

Alec face palmed, "I didn't even notice it until you pointed it out. That was too small".

"What about the time I put a wasp nest in your room?" 

"That was too big Izzy, I was lucky I got out before they could sting me", Alec said in exasperation. 

Izzy sighed, "Fine I'll get Jace to help me". 

"Good", Alec said sighing in relief. He didn't want another wasp nest incident. "Let me know how the pranks go. I need to and train for a bit".

"Will do, see you later hermano". 

Alec wanted to go back to the loft straight away to tell Magnus what happened. But he felt he should give Magnus a few hours to do some investigating first. 

During his training Victor watched him from the door. Alec was anxious that Victor would try something again. But he just stood there staring at him. Alec suddenly became aware that he had taken his shirt off and quickly put it back on.

He hoped that would have put Victor off staring at him. But he just stayed there the whole time. Alec found it odd that Victor could get away with doing nothing for the afternoon when he was now the head of the institute. Alec had tried to ask Victor to leave but he was just ignored. Thankfully Victor didn't try anything when Alec left at the end of the day. 

Alec nervously walked back to Magnus' loft. Though he wanted to tell Magnus what happened he was anxious about his reaction. What if Magnus believed he wanted the kiss? What if he was so angry Alec wouldn't be able to stop him getting revenge on Victor? 

These fears kept swirling around Alec's head until he reached Magnus' loft. Alec walked in hoping to find Magnus in his office, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind. 

Alec was shocked to see his attackers where Raphael and Carina. Magnus walked over to them looking angrier then Alec had ever seen him before. Jace was next to Magnus looking equally angry. 

"How could you betray me Alexander? You have been upset with me because I betrayed your trust and now you do it to me!"

"What? I could never betray you. What are you talking about?" Alec said. He tried to struggle but Raphael and Catrina tightened their grip painfully. 

"I found video footage on my desk of you telling the Clave what Lorenzo did to you and saying you wanted all warlocks to suffer for it. Even me". 

"That has to be a fake video, maybe someone shape shifted so they would look like me. I would never do this Magnus, I love you I couldn't hurt you like this", Alec said feeling despair consume him. 

"I once believed that but not anymore"

"Magnus please believe me, the Clave just fired me because I'm gay why would they have done that if I was on their side?" Alec tried to reason. 

"I know more than most how prejudice the Clave are, they would care more about you being gay than what you could do to help them". 

"How could you betray Magnus like this? I trusted you with him I even comforted you!" Catrina said, she was shaking with anger. 

*I didn't betray him, I was framed", Alec said. "Jace you're my Parabatai can't you feel through our bond that I'm telling the truth?"

"Feelings aren't evidence Alec. Our bond doesn't work the same way the soul sword does. You could just be pretending that you believe you are telling the truth". 

"I never want to see you again Alexander, throw him out Raphael".

"No! Magnus don't do this I love you!"

Magnus turned away unwilling to listen, Catrina and Jace tried to comfort Magnus. 

Raphael dragged him out of the loft, "Nice try Lightwood but Magnus won't believe your lies. Stay away from Magnus or I won't stop my clan turning you into their personal blood supply". Raphael said as he kicked Alec to the floor and walked back to the loft. 

Alec tried to get up but his head was spinning. How could this be happening? Someone had to have framed him, he never betrayed Magnus. His heart broke as he remembered Magnus breaking up with him. Magnus had said he never wanted to see him again. Those words kept echoing inside his head. 

When Alec felt he could get up he ran back to the institute, so he could cry for the love he had lost alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter :)

Alec didn't know how long he was curled alone in his bed at the institute but he jolted when he felt someone sit next to him. He reluctantly sat up and saw that it was Izzy. Alec was annoyed she came in without asking for permission but he needed her comfort more. So he let it slide for now. 

"What's wrong hermano?" Izzy said as she wrapped her arms around Alec. 

Alec didn't try to hide his tears, he knew there was no fooling Izzy. Alec told her everything including what happened with Lorenzo. He didn't want to but she wouldn't fully understand what was going on without knowing about Lorenzo. By the end of his explanations Izzy was shaking with barley contained fury. 

"Izzy please don't try to hurt them". 

"But they hurt you, they should have trusted you. Magnus should have trusted you!"

"There was video footage of me though", Alec didn't know why he was defending them when they caused him so much pain. But Alec was fiercly loyal and it was hard to stop that even when the ones he loved had literally thrown him away like he was nothing. 

"Magnus is a warlock he should know more than most that shape shifting has been abused by people to get away with things. I'm going to have words with Jace then Magnus!" Izzy said with determination. 

"Izzy-" Alec tried to protest but Izzy was already storming out of his room. 

Alec sighed and after wiping his tears away he quickly followed Izzy. He loved his sister dearly but when she was on a rampage she could get herself into trouble. He remembered fondly the time when he had recently come out as gay and Izzy screamed at some of his colleagues who were harassing him. Thankfully Alec had managed to pull her away before their mother could catch her and punish her. Though it had been a close call. 

They found Jace training with Clary, thankfully it was just them and no one else was in the training room. Izzy ran up to them and pushed Jace away from Clary furiously and kicked him so hard he fell to the floor. 

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Jace said angrily as he got up, he was feeling embarrassed that Izzy had managed to catch him off guard. Normally he would have been able to block her attack easily but Clary always looked so beautiful especially when she was training. So he had been distracted by her. 

"You seriously have to ask! How could you cast Alec aside like that? He was there for us when no one else was. And this is how you repay him!" 

Jace gave Alec a death and he deliberately amplified his anger in their bond making Alec flinch. He hated it when Jace used their bond to his advantage to hurt him. "There was video footage-"

"Don't give me that, you know magic exists right? Alec and I are sure someone shape shifted to make themselves look like Alec. Do you really think Alec would do this?" 

"What's going on?" Clary said in confusion. She was torn between wanting to defend Jace and Alec. She loved Jace so much but it seemed like he was the one in the wrong, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Do you mind if I tell her Alec?" Izzy said gently to Alec, a complete contrast to the way she had spoken to Jace. 

Alec had grown closer to Clary and he now considered her one of his family. When he first met her he would never have thought that would happen. He couldn't believe Clary was like a younger sister to him now. So he felt Clary deserved to know what was happening. When Alec nodded Izzy told her everything, Clary was as angry as Izzy after the explanation. Alec was relieved she took his side, part of him was anxious that Clary would side with Jace. 

"Jace I love you but I agree with Izzy, how could you do this to Alec?"

"I didn't want to but..." Jace said and trailed off. He didn't want to explain his reasons, but he knew Izzy and Clary well enough to know they wouldn't let this go. 

"But what?" Izzy snapped. 

"It was me okay! I was the one who told the Clave about what Lorenzo did". 

Alec was unable to stop the sob that escaped him, he had to fight to stop more tears. "I don't understand why would you blame me?"

"It was never my plan to blame you Alec you have to believe me. I was hoping that Magnus would never find out who leaked the secret. I was going to make sure he wouldn't. I swear I didn't give him the video footage, I don't know how that happened. I was going to come clean but I had never seen Magnus, Raphael and Cat so angry. I was scared and it was so easy to pretend it wasn't me because of the footage. Please forgive me Alec it was never my intention to hurt you", Jace said struggling with his own tears. 

Like Alec, Jace preferred to come across as tough but he was still healing from the scars of the abuse Valentine put him through. Jace had quickly learnt that anger meant pain. It was hard unlearning that, and so when he saw the rage in Magnus' cat eyes he was terrified. Rationally he knew Magnus was not Valentine, but he couldn't stop the fear. 

"It may not have been your intention but you threw Alec under the bus!" Izzy yelled. 

"I know I'm so sorry". 

"Why did you even tell the Clave?" Clary said.

"I was just so angry that Lorenzo had hurt Alec, it was unfair that no one would know what he did. Being sent to Edom wasn't punishment enough, a lot of warlocks were still loyal to Lorenzo because they didn't know what he had done to Alec. But that changed for some when they found out. Please Alec I truly am sorry", Jace said as he turned to Alec but his eyes widened when Alec wasn't there anymore. 

"Where did he go?" Izzy said anxiously, she had been so focused on her anger that she hadn't even seen or heard Alec leave. 

"I'll go look for him", Clary said and ran to where she thought he might have gone. She didn't want to stay with Jace right now she was so angry he had hurt Alec. 

"Jace you are going to talk to Magnus right now and come clean". 

"He'll hate me Izzy I can't". 

"You owe Alec this, he lost the one he loves because of you". 

Jace flinched, her words stung but he knew she was right. "Okay I'll go", Jace said reluctantly. 

"I'll come with you", Izzy said. As much as she was furious with Jace, she didn't want Magnus to get too carried away when he found out the truth. 

Jace gave her a grateful look and they left the insitute together to go to Magnus' loft. 

Alec's heart had shattered even more if that was possible when Jace told them the truth. Of all the things Jace was going to say he never expected that. It hurt so much that Jace had sold him out to save himself. When Alec had taken so many punishments for him growing up. He understood Jace's fear, Jace had told him what Valentine had done to him when he was a child. But he just wished Jace had come to him for help instead of betraying him. 

Alec wasn't really sure of where he was heading to, he was suprised when he realized he was in his and Magnus' favourite park. He was so lost in his spiralling thoughts he hadn't even realized he left the institute. Another wave of sadness hit him when Alec recognized the bench he and Magnus loved and always sat on after their walk. Alec sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. 

He believed Jace was telling the truth when he said he didn't frame him or intend to blame him. But if it wasn't Jace who made it look like he was telling the Clave, then who did? It made Alec fear that someone had deliberately done it to break him and Magnus up. The only people who may do that were Lorenzo and Victor. But Lorenzo was still in Edom right? Asmodeus had been intending to come over for dinner in a couple of days, he would have told them if Lorenzo wasn't in Edom anymore. 

Unless Asmodeus didn't know because he was elsewhere or deliberately keeping it from them. And Victor hadn't tried to harass Alec today yet, surely he would have done so and gloated about successfully ending their relationship if it had been Victor. Alec felt fear consume him when Lorenzo suddenly portaled in front of him. Alec scrambled from the bench and tried to get away, but he was frozen with magic. 

"Lorenzo how did you escape Edom?" Alec said frantically trying to struggle. But it was fruitless, he was completely frozen. Alec was terrified that he was facing his rapist and he was completely under Lorenzo's mercy. He was suprised Lorenzo had deliberately not frozen his mouth so he could still speak. 

"Let's just say I had some help", Lorenzo said. He let out a content sigh and stroked Alec's face. Alec would have flinched away if he could move. "I have missed you so much Alexander". 

"Don't call me that! Only Magnus can call me Alexander", Alec said fiercly, though he was still upset and feeling betrayed by Magnus. He hated it when Lorenzo called him Alexander it made his skin crawl. 

Lorenzo gripped Alec's chin painfully hard, "You are mine so I can call you whatever I want". 

Alec glared defiantly at Lorenzo, "I will never be yours, even if I'm under your control. It will be because you are keeping me prisoner, not because I am willingly yours". 

"I don't care Alexander, I just need you with me whether you like it or not", Lorenzo said and used magic to move Alec so he was pressed against his chest and Lorenzo caged Alec in his arms. 

"You shouldn't be doing magic in front of mundanes, please just let me go". 

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I glamoured us so no one can see what's happening. I could have my with you right now and no one would no", Lorenzo said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Alec felt panic and fear rising, "Please don't do this Lorenzo". 

"As much as I want to I won't, it will be much more comfortable in a bed then on a park bench", Lorenzo said as though that was meant to comfort Alec. When it just made him more afraid especially as he would be frozen and unable to fight back. 

With a triumphant grin Lorenzo teleported himself and Alec to the cathedral and took Alec to his bedroom that Lorenzo had created with magic. Lorenzo felt so alive when he threw Alec on his bed, he was still paralyzed by his magic and couldn't escape. It had been so worth putting up with Lilith to get Alec back. "You're finally all mine".


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy marched with determination to Magnus' loft with Jace just managing to catch up. 

"Hey slow down will you?"

"You are a shadowhunter right? I shouldn't need to slow down for you!" Izzy said. Izzy was still furious with Jace and didn't care if he was struggling to keep up. 

When they arrived Jace needed a minute to catch his breath. That was the first time that ever happened. He normally had no trouble with stamina but even with his rune he couldn't keep up with Izzy. How had she run so fast? It was like she was The Flash. Jace shook his head he had been spending too much time with Simon. 

"How did you run so fast?" Jace managed to get out. 

Izzy smirked, "I asked Magnus a while ago for a potion that would speed me up. It's more effective than even our runes". Izzy banged her fist harshly on Magnus' door. 

Catarina opened the door, "I'm sorry Magnus doesn't want to see anyone right now". 

"I don't care, he needs to hear this", Izzy said fiercely. 

Catarina reluctantly nodded and let them in, "Just don't upset him he's been through enough". 

"My brother is the one who has the right to be upset not Magnus". 

"Don't you know what he did? I thought Jace would have told you" Magnus said angrily. 

"You were wrong, Alec is innocent. Tell him Jace". 

Jace steeled himself he knew he deserved Magnus' anger but that didn't make this easy. "Alec wasn't the one who told the Clave. It was me. I never meant for you or other warlocks to suffer because of it. But it just wasn't fair that Lorenzo still had supporters after the pain he caused Alec. They would have tried to get Lorenzo out of Edom if I didn't do anything". 

"But there was video footage. Jace you don't have to lie to protect Alec". 

"I'm not lying it really was me, Alec was right someone had to have shape shifted to look like him". 

"Can't you use a spell to detect that on the video? Also don't you think it was too much of a coincidence that the video just suddenly showed up on your desk?" Izzy said in frustration. She was angry that Magnus was refusing to believe Jace. 

Magnus reluctantly nodded. He realized Izzy had a point. The pain of betrayal had clouded his judgement. If he had been thinking clearly he would have thought of that. And he cursed himself for not thinking of that himself.

Magnus summoned the video to him. Magnus waved his hand over the cd that the video was on and beautiful blue magic surrounded the cd. Magnus froze, Izzy and Jace were right he recognized the shape shifting magic that was used. It was Lilith's. 

Magnus lost control of his glamour on his warlock mark and icy cat eyes glared at Jace. "You betrayed your own Parabatai and made me think Alexander had betrayed me how could you Jace?" Magnus used magic to slam Jace against the wall. Magnus was loosing more control and didn't realize he was strangling Jace until he was suddenly thrown to the floor by Catarina. 

Jace sank to the floor and clutched as his throat struggling to breath. 

"Jace!" Izzy said and rushed over to him. As much as she hated him right now she never wanted him dead. 

"Why did you stop me Catarina?" Magnus thundered. 

"You were killing him Magnus. You would have hated yourself after if you succeeded". 

"Not after what Jace did to Alexander". 

Catarina stopped Magnus from moving with magic as she was afraid he was going to attack Jace again. "Alec would literally loose half of his soul if you killed Jace. Alec is the last person who deserves that. You wouldn't want to put Alec through that pain. Alec probably felt you strangling Jace through their Parabatai bond. If you hurt Jace more Alec will be hurt too".

Magnus felt even worse now, he hadn't meant to hurt Alec when he was hurting Jace. He was so angry he had forgotten Alec would feel the pain Jace felt. Magnus felt sick to his stomach when realization of how he had treated Alec hit him. 

He had treated Alec like he was a criminal, he had refused to fight for Alec and hadn't tried to find another explanation for the video. He had completely let Alec down and thrown him away like Camille had done to him. 

"Where's Alexander? I need to apologize right now". Magnus said and got up after Catarina unfroze him. 

"We don't know Clary was looking for him I will send her a text". Izzy frantically sent Clary a text. Her heart sank when Clary replied saying she couldn't find Alec. "Clary couldn't find him, he was obviously devastated when Jace told him the truth and he ran. Can you track him Magnus?"

"Yes I just need to get something belonging to Alexander". Magnus ran to his bedroom and took out Alec's jacket from their wardrobe. Alec had been hesitant to continue sharing the wardrobe after what had happened between them. But Magnus had encouraged Alec to still use it and after a while Alec had felt comfortable with the idea. 

Magnus felt even more wracked with guilt. Alec had given him a second chance even though he had violated his trust and Magus had repaid him by treating him like a traitor. Would Alec want to be with him again after this? 

Magnus shook himself out of it. Alec needed him right now, he was heartbroken and alone which would leave him vulnerable. Magnus was afraid for Alec's safety especially as Lilith had been the one to use the shape shifting magic. What if Lilith had hurt him? 

Magnus went back to the living room where the others were waiting for him. He also sent a text to Raphael asking for help. Magnus explained everything in the text. If Alec was in danger they would need Raphael's vampire speed to help them find Alec quicker. He also texted Simon as he knew Simon also cared for Alec and would help. 

Magnus used magic to track Alec and he nearly burned Alec's jacket with his fire magic in his fury. Though he knew it was special to Alec as he gave it to him for his birthday, so Magnus restrained himself from burning it. 

But Magnus was going to make Lorenzo and Lilith burn and wish they had never been born!

Alec had been terrified that Lorenzo was going to force himself on him again, he was magically chained to the bed by his ankles, so even if he wasn't frozen with magic he couldn't escape. But suddenly he gasped for breath and he felt as though he was slammed harshly against a wall even though he was in bed. Alec then suddenly couldn't breathe and it felt like someone was trying to strangle him, Lorenzo gave him a concerned look and unfroze him. 

"Alexander what's wrong?"

Alec couldn't speak though and he clutched his throat and was thrashing around on the bed as much as the chains would allow trying desperately to breathe. 

Lorenzo was frantic he couldn't loose his Alexander he loved him too much. He didn't understand what was happening. Lorenzo tried to use magic to help Alec but nothing worked. 

Suddenly Alec stopped moving and Lorenzo's heart skipped a beat as he was so scared Alec had stopped breathing completely. But Alec let out a long breath and sat up gasping. 

Lorenzo sighed in relief and grabbed Alec tightly. "Oh Alexander I was so afraid I was going to lose you". 

Alec wanted to push Lorenzo off him but he had lost his strength because of the near strangling. He was afraid for Jace despite his betrayal. Someone must have tried to strangle Jace. 

"What happened why couldn't you breathe?"

"I think someone tried to strangle my Parabatai", Alec rasped, it was hard to talk as his throat was so sore. 

"Oh of course, I had forgotten you feel his pain". 

"I need to know Jace is safe please let me see him". 

"Sorry I can't do that you will just escape". 

"I promise I won't and you can freeze me with magic to make sure". 

Lorenzo grinned mischievously, "If I show you proof Jace is safe instead will you willingly kiss me?"

Alec glared at Lorenzo, "I will never kiss you after what you have done to me!"

Lorenzo sighed mockingly, "Well then you will never know if your precious Parabatai is in danger or not". 

Alec closed his eyes in defeat, "Okay I will but you have to show me Jace is okay first". 

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, he could easily force Alec to kiss him right now but he knew making Alec willingly kiss him would torment Alec more so he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I will go find out where Jace is. But if you don't follow through on your promise to kiss me I will make you regret crossing me". 

Alec was relieved when Lorenzo left. He hoped this would buy him some time. Alec grabbed his chains to study them. Lorenzo was too arrogant for his own good. There had to be a flaw in these chains and Alec was determined to find it so he could escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was in the middle of examining the chains when suddenly a woman teleported into his room making Alec jolt in shock. Alec's eyes widened when he recognised her, he had seen reports his colleagues had made of their encounters of her and some had taken photos of her. She was Lilith.

Alec tried to get away from her but because of his chains he couldn't. Lilith slammed him back on the bed. Alec panicked as he was afraid she was going to be like Lorenzo and try to force herself on him but she spoke before he could spiral too much. 

"Relax shadowhunter, though I understand why Lorenzo is so obsessed with you my heart belongs to another". 

While Alec felt some relief at this he didn't completely let his guard down as he wasn't sure if he entirely believed her. She was still pinning him to the bed and he didn't like the way she was looking at him. "What do you want from me then?" 

"Lorenzo thinks I was helping him get you back as part of his deal. But really I need you so that I can resurrect my son Jonathan Morgenstern". 

"You're going to sacrifice me?" Alec said shakily. Feeling afraid for a whole different reason now, though he also feared for Clary's safety as Jonathan was obsessed with her. 

"Not in the way you think. To survive my son needs a pure nephilim heart. But not the whole heart, he needs to share it with you. So don't fear, I need you alive. I have been searching for a long time for a shadowhunter pure of heart. You would think it would be easy as shadowhunters are meant to be protectors but it wasn't as easy as I thought". 

"But what made you choose me? There are many other shadowhunters who are braver and stronger than me". 

"You don't realize how brave and strong you are. But I have been watching you for a long time Alexander, you sacrifice yourself time and time again for the people you love. Yet you are often not thanked for it. You forgive those who don't always deserve your forgiveness. Pure of heart doesn't have to mean bravery or strength, in this case it refers to someone who is selfless". 

Alec was freaked out to find out that Lilith had been stalking him, but he tried to push that aside for now. "Please don't do this Lilith, I understand you want your son back but he is so dangerous", Alec tried to reason but Lilith just ignored him. 

"My son was ruthlessly murdered by your Parabatai. He didn't deserve that! You are lucky I need you alive for Jonathan. And that it will hurt Jace to know his Parabatai shares the heart of his enemy", Lilith said and portalled out of the room. 

Alec's head was spinning, he didn't want to be tied to Jonathan for the rest of his life. The man had caused his family so much pain. What if Clary hated him because of this? Alec tried to focus his attention back on the chains though it was difficult with these fears whirling around his head. 

Alec wasn't sure how much time had passed, he was sure he was getting close to breaking the chains. But Lilith returned. She grabbed him and moved the chains so they were on his wrists instead of his ankles. Alec tried to fight back but Lilith had enchanted the chains to cause him terrible pain every time he tried to escape. 

"It's time do to do the ritual Alexander", Lilith said as she dragged Alec to the alter where Jonathan was lying. Alec saw demons that must be Lilith's prowling around the cathedral, a couple came over and leered at Alec and tried to touch him but Lilith stopped them. "Stop that, you can have your fun later but we need to do the ritual now before Lorenzo comes back". 

The demons growled angrily but reluctantly obeyed, though they stayed uncomfortably close to Alec. 

Lilith forced Alec to lie down next to Jonathan, "Lilith there's no going back if you do this, he will destroy everyone-"

"I don't care, I need him back", Lilith said and put a gag on Alec so he couldn't interrupt her. Lilith started saying the spell and a bright light glowed around Alec and Jonathan. 

Alec tried desperately to escape, but if he so much as struggled the chains made it feel like someone was torturing him. The glowing suddenly stopped and Lilith yelled in frustration. Alec looked to see what made her angry. And with immense relief he saw Magnus who had his arm outstretched with blue magic crackling around his hands. Izzy, Jace and Clary were working with Raphael, Simon and Catarina to defeat the demons. Though Alec was still hurt by Jace's actions, he was still so relieved to see he was alright. 

"Alexander are you okay?" Magnus said anxiously. 

Alec nodded unable to speak because of the gag. He automatically tried to get up but the chains tortured him again. 

Lilith glared furiously at Magnus, "How dare you interrupt me! I need to do this to get my son back". 

"I won't let you hurt Alexander". 

"I'm suprised you even care Magnus, I saw what happened between you two". 

Magnus' hands curled into fists, "I know what really happened now. I will never forgive myself for the way I treated Alexander, but I love him and I won't let you do this" Magnus said and attacked Lilith with his magic. 

Alec felt hope at Magnus' words, he knew the truth now. Though he was so happy Magnus knew he didn't betray him, he was still hurting from the pain Magnus had caused him. Alec wasn't aware of how long everyone had been fighting, he longed to join them but the chains stopped him. 

Lilith managed to overwhelm Magnus with demons giving her the opportunity to continue with the spell. Alec tried to protest but even if he didn't have the gag on, he was sure Lilith would ignore him anyway. Alec tried to see where Magnus was but there were so many demons. Alec suddenly felt so much pain that he couldn't stop himself from screaming. He realized when the pain finally stopped that the spell had worked. 

Jonathan slowly sat up and grinned menacingly at Alec, "Mother why have you gagged him? I want to kiss his beautiful lips". 

Alec flinched at Jonathan's words, had his obsession of Clary transferred to him because he was sharing his heart? 

"That's it? That's all you have to say after I worked so hard to resurrect you!" Lilith yelled. 

"You really expect me to thank you even after you tortured me growing up in Edom?" Jonathan said incredulously. 

"Your father didn't want you, but I do I gave you a home". 

"No you put me through hell. And I don't want to see you ever again", Jonathan said furiously. He grabbed Alec and tried to leave with him but Lilith used magic to pull them apart. 

Magnus saw Alec falling and pushed through the demons to get to him before he could hit the floor. Magnus took the gag off and said a spell to take off Alec's chains. Magnus hugged Alec tightly and was relieved he didn't push him away. "Alexander I'm so sorry for what I did to you". 

Alec tried to speak but was cut off by Jonathan. "Hey get your hands off him, he's mine!"

Magnus gave Jonathan a death glare and stood up putting Alec behind him protectively. "Alexander doesn't belong to you! He isn't an object, he belongs to himself. I won't let you have him". 

Jonathan screamed in fury and tried to attack Alec and Magnus but Lilith grabbed him and portaled Jonathan out of the cathedral. The remaining demons turned to dust to their surprise. "Why did they turn to dust?" Alec asked in confusion. 

"Lilith must have taken Jonathan back to Edom. Lilith created these demons so she needs to be in the same building or area as them to keep them alive. Alexander, is Lorenzo here?" 

"He was but I don't know where he is now", Alec said anxiously, looking over his shoulder in case Lorenzo suddenly appeared but thankfully he didn't. 

"We need to get you out of here before he returns", Magnus said and gently put his hand on the small of Alec's back as he created a portal. Alec's siblings and friends rushed over. 

They all hugged Alec apart from Jace who was unsure if Alec would want a hug from him after what he had done. Jace looked guiltily away when Alec tried to look at him. 

"I was so afraid for you big brother", Izzy said. "I'm glad your safe now". 

"Me too Alec, I'm sorry I feel like this is my fault", Clary said as she hung her head. 

"Clary this wasn't your fault. You can't control what your brother does it's his fault he's obsessed with me not yours. I don't blame you for this at all", Alec said reassuringly. 

Clary sighed in relief and hugged Alec tighter. 

After they finished the hug they all went through the portal back to Alec's loft. Clary and Izzy shared a seat with Raphael while Catarina sat with Jace. Though she refused to look at Jace, she knew she was guilty of hurting Alec too but she was mad at Jace for letting Alec take the blame when he should have told the truth. 

Alec fidgeted awkwardly when he sat next to Magnus, he needed to tell his loved ones what Lilith did to him. But he was scared they would go back to hating him if they knew Jonathan shared his heart and that they couldn't kill Jonathan now without killing him. 

He also knew he and Magnus needed to talk about their relationship. Magnus was sitting very close to him and had his arm around his waist. It was hard not to kiss Magnus right now, but the pain of being thrown away by him was stopping him kissing Magnus. 

"What's wrong Alexander?" Magnus asked in concern when he felt Alec fidgeting. Though he was glad Alec was safe now, he was disappointed he didn't manage to get revenge on Lilith and Lorenzo. Now Jonathan was on his revenge list too. He hated that two people were obsessed with Alec now, he wanted to make them pay. 

Like Alec, Magnus knew a difficult talk was coming. And he needed to make sure Jace, Raphael, Catarina will apologize to Alec. Though he apologized to Alec at the cathedral, it wasn't enough. Magnus would apologize every day if it meant Alec would forgive him. 

"Did you recognize the spell Lilith was casting?" Alec asked instead, trying to avoid Magnus' question. 

"No I didn't, what did she do to you?" 

Everyone stopped talking at that question, wanting to know Alec's answer. Alec explained everything to them, but looked at the floor as he explained. Alec was afraid to see the look on their faces, especially Clary's. 

"So you share my brother's heart?" 

Alec made himself look at Clary and was so relived to see that she wasn't angry. Instead she looked worried for him. "Yes I do, I'm sorry Clary. I understand if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you, you didn't blame me for Jonathan's obsession and I won't blame you for something that was out of your control too". 

"But we won't be able to kill Jonathan now because we share hearts". 

"We will find another way to defeat him I'm sure of it", Clary said as she came over to Alec and hugged him again. 

Magnus felt a pang of jealousy seeing Alec happily hug Clary back, he knew Alec was gay and wouldn't have feelings for Clary. But he was scared that Alec would break up with him and he would never get to hug Alec again. 

When the others reassured Alec they didn't blame him either for this, Alec began to feel better. Alec asked Magnus if he could talk to him alone. When Magnus nodded Alec led him to the balcony. 

Meanwhile Lorenzo had come back to the cathedral. When he saw that Alec was gone and that Lilith had also left. Lorenzo was so angry he almost destroyed the cathedral. But he stopped himself. He wasn't sure if Lilith or Bane had taken Alec from him, he needed this cathedral in case Lilith came back here. He needed to know what happened. And if Bane came instead Lorenzo was going to kill him and make Alec watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec and Magnus didn't say anything for a while, they stood side by side looking at the beautiful view of the city. Magnus took Alec's hand gently, giving Alec the opportunity to take his hand back if he didn't want to hold his hand. Magnus felt hope when Alec curled his fingers around his hand. 

Magnus turned to face Alec and Alec did the same, "Alexander, I know I have hurt you badly. I messed up when I erased your memories without your permission and now by believing the video evidence when I know warlocks are capable of shape shifting or tampering with videos. I should have looked into it more instead of treating you like you betrayed me. I'm so sorry, I really hope you don't but I understand if you want to break up with me". 

Alec moved closer to Magnus and took his other hand, "What you did hurt me so much, but I don't want to lose you. Nephilim only love once and fiercly, no matter how much you hurt me I will never stop loving you. But I don't know how much more hurt my heart can take, I know we will have more fights in the future it is impossible to avoid in relationships. But instead of lashing out can we try to talk it through?" 

Magnus kissed Alec's hand, "I would rather do that too, I truly am sorry for the hurt I have caused you. I wanted to protect your heart not hurt it, yet that is all I have done. I will do whatever it takes to make things right". 

Alec smiled fondly, "You have already made a good start just by saying that and apologizing. You really don't mind that I share my heart with Jonathan? I swear I only have eyes for you".

"I don't mind at all Alexander, I know it wasn't your fault. Lilith forced you to share his heart, and I know I haven't done a great job of showing it lately, but I trust you. I know that you wouldn't have any feelings for Jonathan". 

Alec sighed in relief, "Thank you Mags, I wish we could stay out here. I'm not sure if I want to face Jace right now". 

"Staying here a bit longer won't hurt them, we could say we got distracted", Magnus said with a wink. 

Alec blushed, "I would rather you not say that in front of my siblings". 

Magnus grinned, he loved making Alec blush. Magnus knew they had even longer to go now to get back to what they were. But now that they had their talk, he felt so much lighter and happier. He had been so afraid he would never see Alec again. If Alec had wanted to end things he would have respected his boundaries and stayed away from him. Magnus vowed before their talk that he would not be the ex who would stalk Alec and force him to see him. 

"It means everything to me that you gave me another chance. I really want to kiss you right now, is it okay if I kiss you?" Magnus wasn't sure if Alec wanted to kiss him after all the pain he had caused him. So Magnus wanted to give him the chance to say no. Magnus had hated it when Camille had forcefully kissed him just to try and mess things up with him and Alec. He wouldn't do that to Alec. 

Alec smiled happily, "Yes I would love that". 

Magnus returned Alec's smile and kissed him passionately. 

In the end Alec and Magnus really did get distracted and didn't realize how long they had been kissing until they were interrupted by an awkward cough. They jumped apart in suprise, they had been so caught up in each other they hadn't realized they weren't alone anymore. Catarina and Raphael were hesitantly standing in the entrance to the balcony. 

"We're sorry to interrupt, we just wanted to apologize to Alec. We tried to get Jace to come too but he refused to", Catarina said. She was glad to see Alec and Magnus were okay now, she was worried they would break up.

"Oh do you want to talk in private? I can leave if you want", Magnus said.

"No it's okay", Raphael said, Magnus was like a father to him and so he wasn't embarrassed to apologize in front of him. And he knew Catarina was very close to Magnus and wouldn't mind either. "Alec I am so sorry, I hate that I threatened you. Your friendship means so much to me, but I still cast you aside". 

"Wait you threatened him?" Magnus said angrily. He didn't know Raphael had done that. 

"After everything you have done for me, I wanted to get revenge for you. I'm sorry I should never have done that". 

"I'm sorry too Alec, I have gotten to know you so well I should have known you wouldn't betray us. I mean I even let you babysit Madzie. Please forgive us Alec". 

"You didn't take my side again, what if next time something like this happens you still won't choose me?" 

"I know you have no reason to trust us after this, but we promise this won't happen again". 

"I can tell you are genuinely sorry so I will give you another chance, but please don't take advantage of that". 

Catarina and Raphael hugged Alec tightly, "We promise we won't, thank you Alec", Raphael said. 

Magnus smiled his heart warming at the sight. Though Catarina and Raphael meant a lot to him, he would have taken Alec's side if he didn't want to see them again. After everything he had put Alec through he owed that to him. So he was relieved he wouldn't have to do that. Though he was mad that Jace hadn't come to apologize. He wasn't sure if Jace just didn't want to apologize or if he wanted to do it alone with Alec. 

Magnus subtly left the balcony to search for Jace. He saw him talking to Clary in the kitchen. He used his magic to overhear their conversation. He knew he shouldn't but he needed to know Jace's view before he confronted him. 

"Jace you need to apologize to Alec". 

"I can't, I betrayed him. What if doesn't want to be my Parabatai anymore?"

Clary rubbed soothing circles on Jace's hand, "Alec isn't like that. He wouldn't do that to you. He may need time to forgive you, but he will always want to be your Parabatai". 

"Biscuit is right", Magnus said making them jump in shock. 

"Magnus you almost gave me a heart attack", Clary said.

Magnus winced, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Blondie you owe Alec an apology. I know you are scared of his reaction, but I won't ever let you in my loft again if you don't apologize". 

Jace sighed, he knew it would only hurt Alec more if he wasn't friends with Magnus anymore. So he reluctantly nodded. Magnus told Jace Alec was in the balcony. Jace found Alec talking to Catarina and Raphael. 

"Um is it okay if I talk to Alec alone?"

"Maybe you should ask him", Raphael said with a glare. 

"It's okay", Alec said reassuringly to Raphael. 

Raphael and Catarina reluctantly left. Though Raphael bashed his shoulder hard into Jace on the way out. Raphael was satisfied to see Jace try to hide a wince of pain. 

"Thank you for letting me talk to you".

"I was worried you wouldn't want to talk to me". 

Jace looked away feeling bad, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have avoided you. I let you down Alec, Parabatai are meant to be loyal to each other to the end. But I betrayed you. I could have saved you from so much pain if I had been brave and told the truth. I'm so sorry Alec". 

"I have done so much for you Jace, I comforted you when you had night terrors. I took the punishments when you broke the rules. It just hurt that you didn't have my back like I had yours". 

"I know, I felt your pain which just made me feel even worse for betraying you". 

Alec stood up and hugged himself, "I need some time apart so I can work on forgiving you". 

Jace was both hurt and secretly relieved at the same time. Jace hadn't been able to confess to Alec that he hated the fact that Alec shared hearts with Jonathan. At least this way he wouldn't have to see Alec for a while. Jace couldn't stand looking at Alec knowing he shared the monster's heart. 

"I understand, you deserve some space after everything I did", Jace said, he meant what he said despite his secret reason for wanting to leave. 

After Jace left, Alec turned to face the city. Alec could see mundanes stuck in traffic jams. He envied those mundanes. They were most likely mad that they were stuck waiting for ages, but at least they got to live a normal life. A life that Alec could never have.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :) For the purpose of this story, Clary made the alliance rune sooner than she did in the show.

Jonathan was furious with his mother for taking him away from his beloved. He had tried to escape but Lilith had locked him in a cell. She claimed that she hated having to keep him prisoner but Jonathan knew better. 

His mother was punishing him for not being grateful to her for resurrecting him. Jonathan needed to get out of here, he needed his Alexander. He could feel him through the connection they shared through their tied hearts, but that wasn't enough for him. 

Jonathan had invaded Alec's dreams to try and force himself on him. But Alec's dream version of Magnus was always there to stop him. Which frustrated him so much. Alec must be using a potion or spell from his warlock to make this happen so that Magnus could protect Alec. 

The need to feel Alec writhing under him was too much for Jonathan. Every moment he spent away from Alec was worse than the torture his mother had put him through. 

Jonathan had considered making a love potion to force Alec to love him when he escaped but he knew he would just love it more when Alec will fight back. So he decided against that plan. 

"Enjoy your freedom while you can Alec, you won't have it for much longer", Jonathan said with a manic grin. 

Meanwhile Magnus had called his father to find out how Lorenzo had escaped Edom. Magnus had been worried that Asmodeus had let him go. But he was relieved when his father cursed loudly and explained a friend of his had needed help and he didn't know Lorenzo had escaped, until Magnus had told him as he had been away from Edom. 

"I'm sorry son, I hope this doesn't mean you have changed your mind about dinner tonight". 

"Don't worry I understand you didn't mean for this to happen so yes you can still come for dinner", Magnus had gotten very good at knowing when his father was lying and he could tell he wasn't lying. 

"Thank you, I am looking forward to getting to know you and your Alexander better". 

Magnus smiled and felt hope but he still kept his guard up. Asmodeus could easily manipulate people and Magnus knew there was a chance this was all a trick to hurt him and Alec. But Magnus really hoped not.

He never got to have a proper father son relationship because of how manipulative his father was. And he had always mistreated Magnus. 

"I am looking forward to getting to know you too and I'm sure Alexander is as well. See you tonight father". 

Magnus took a couple of moments to collect himself after he ended the phone call, before going back to the living room where Alec was waiting for him. It was always emotionally difficult talking to Asmodeus because of their past despite the recent change in his father. 

Alec got up and hugged Magnus when he came in knowing he would need the comfort. "Are you okay Mags?"

Magnus welcomed Alec's embrace and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "I'm okay, thankfully my father didn't play a part in Lorenzo's escape". 

Alec inwardly sighed in relief, he knew it would upset Magnus if Asmodeus had let Lorenzo go. "I'm glad to hear that. Lilith must have helped Lorenzo escape, she used his obsession with me to help her kidnap me". 

"Yeah she must have known Asmodeus wasn't in Edom. I hope that now she has Jonathan she won't try to attack Asmodeus. Despite the pain my father caused me I don't want to see him hurt". 

"Maybe we could ask a downworlder you to trust to protect him". 

Alec had only been able to go to Edom with Magnus because of the alliance rune Clary put on him again. And for Clary's safety they felt it was best to keep the fact that she could create new runes a secret. Alec shuddered at the thought of what the Clave would do to Clary if they knew what she could do. So they couldn't ask another shadowhunter to stay in Edom until Lilith was defeated. 

"I'll talk to Catarina, it's easier to choose with a second opinion". 

"That sounds good, I should probably start cooking dinner soon so it will be ready in time for Asmodeus", Alec said. Thanks to his cooking lessons with Raphael he was a lot better at cooking now. 

Izzy had found it a bit awkward at first that her brother was one of her ex boyfriend's best friends now. But she reassured Alec she didn't mind when he asked if it was okay to continue hanging out with Raphael. Alec was thankful for that he didn't want to stop being friends with Raphael despite the hurt he had caused him. 

Alec was glad he had asked Raphael for cooking lessons as he wanted to make a good impression on Magnus' father. Thankfully Alec managed to finish the dinner in good time. 

Alec had been expecting Asmodeus to knock on the door so he had been very startled when Asmodeus suddenly appeared behind him. He had temporarily forgotten Asmodeus could portal to places. Alec whirled around almost dropping his coffee in fright. 

"Sorry I should have knocked, I keep forgetting that's how things work on earth. I am used to portalling everywhere". 

"That's okay, um I have just made coffee would you like some?" Alec managed to say without stammering.

Surprisingly Asmodeus said he had coffee all the time and was happy to have some. Alec found it odd that a greater demon enjoyed coffee on a daily basis. 

"Where's my son?" Asmodeus said curiously. 

"Oh he's in his office I'll-" Alec was interrupted when Asmodeus portaled out of the kitchen "Let him know you're here", Alec said sarcastically shaking his head. 

Magnus jumped in shock when Asmodeus suddenly appeared in his office. "I wish you would stop doing that", Magnus said as he put his hand on his racing heart. 

"Sorry, it's hard to break out of that habit. What are you working on?"

"A client's potion, there are some ingredients I need to find that I am unfamiliar with so I needed to do research". 

"Ah, maybe I could help with that", Asmodeus suggested. He knew he had a long way to go to earn his son's trust back. But he hoped by helping him with things like this that could help.

"That would actually be great thank you", Magnus couldn't keep the suprise from his voice. He had not been expecting his father to want to help him with things he would find boring. 

Asmodeus helped Magnus until Alec had served dinner and asked them to join him. He had made Asmodeus' favourite meal to try to impress him further. Magnus had told him Asmodeus loved spaghetti meatballs, he had tried them when visiting earth and it had become his favourite meal. 

"So do you like it? Alexander spent all afternoon cooking this", Magnus said proudly making Alec blush again. 

"Yes, this is amazing Alec thank you for making this", Asmodeus said avoiding calling him Alexander as that upset Magnus last time. Asmodeus enjoyed flirting but he was trying to repair his relationship with Magnus and trying to flirt with Alec again would not help. 

"Thanks, I used to not like cooking as my mother wasn't a patient teacher", Alec said though that was an understatement. She used to scream at him every time he made a mistake and would sometimes hit him in her anger. 

So that put him off cooking. Until Raphael taught him. He was an amazing teacher and made the experience fun for both of them. 

"But Raphael certainly changed my perspective on cooking". 

Magnus gave Alec a sympathetic look, Alec had told him about the abuse his parents had put him through growing up. "I'm glad Raphael taught you. Cooking can be very enjoyable, sometimes I don't even use magic because it is so relaxing". 

After they had finished dinner Alec brought out the cheesecake he has made and served them all a slice. 

"Alec do you mind if I take some slices back with me to Edom? This cake is divine", Asmodeus said. He was glad Magnus has found Alec. Asmodeus had been worried at first after what Camille had done to Magnus. But he could see Alec truly loved Magnus. 

Alec smiled happily at the praise, he had put so much effort into the meal it made him feel warm that it was appreciated. "Of course, I'll put some in a container for you to take". 

"Thanks", Asmodeus said with a grin. "You know, this relationship must be serious if Magnus is wanting me to meet you. I have met so many of Magnus' exes that I was beginning to wonder if I should give up hope". 

"You made me invite you for dinner with Alexander remember? It's not like when I wanted Camille to meet you", Magnus said irritably. 

Magnus' words stung Alec, he was sure he didn't mean it that way. But the way Magnus said it made it seem like he didn't think their relationship was serious enough for Magnus to want Alec to meet his father. And the mention of Camille hurt too. 

Magnus had wanted Camille to meet his father and not him. Did Magnus regret choosing him over Camille?

"Well that woman was as beautiful as she was dangerous", Asmodeus said. "I hated what she put you through, but I have to admit she was very charming and sexy". 

"Yeah she was", Magnus said wistfully.

Alec gave Magnus a hurt look but he didn't seem to notice. "I'll um get the cake ready for you Asmodeus", Alec said and after taking the cake with him he went into the kitchen. 

It hurt Alec that Magnus so casually had agreed with Asmodeus. Did Magnus still think about Camille? Alec began to feel self conscious, despite the many assurances that he was beautiful from Magnus in the past. He always had trouble believing Magnus and he felt he was nothing compared to Camille. 

Alec tried to push his pain aside and focus on getting the cake ready for Asmodeus. But images of Magnus choosing Camille instead and kissing her instead of him kept invading his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you like this chapter :)

Alec was in the middle of his spiralling thoughts when he suddenly felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Alec flinched at first he was more jumpy after what happened with Lorenzo and Jonathan. But he relaxed when he realized it was just Magnus. 

"Alexander what's wrong?" 

"Nothing I'm fine". 

Magnus gently turned Alec around to face him, "I know you well enough to know when you're not fine. Please tell me what's wrong". 

Alec inwardly sighed, there was no getting out of this. "It just hurt when you reminded Asmodeus I was only meeting him because of the deal and that you said you had wanted Camille to meet him and not me. And then you agreed with Asmodeus when he said Camille was charming and sexy. Do you regret not getting back together with her?"

Realization dawned on Magnus when Alec said that, he felt awful for making Alec feel this way. "I'm so sorry Alexander, I never should never have done that. I don't regret not resuming my relationship with Camille, she wasn't good for me. She didn't care about me or truly love me like you do. She only cared about the pleasure she could get from me". 

"But Asmodeus was right about her, she is the kind of person people notice and peruse not me. You're so beautiful you could have anyone, you could have her. Why would you want me?" 

Magnus leant his forehead against Alec's, "I wish you could see how beautiful you are. I will say it as many times as I need to for you to believe me. You are stunning Alexander. Yes Camille is beautiful too but she is ice cold and that ruins her beauty. You would do anything for your loved ones, you have continuously sacrificed yourself without expecting any thanks. While Camille would sell me out without a second thought. I love you so much, I swear to you I would never want Camille instead of you". 

"Thank you for saying that Mags, it means a lot to me", Alec said, he felt so relieved. He had been afraid Magnus was having second thoughts about being with him and wanted Camille back. What Magnus did still hurt, but his reassurance helped a lot. "It will take me a while to work on it, but I will try to believe you when you say I'm beautiful. I'm sorry I'm like this". 

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault. Your parents are the ones to blame", Magnus wished he could send them to Edom for all the abuse they had put and continued to put Alec through. But he knew it would upset Alec if he did, so with great restraint he stopped himself. "I really am sorry about agreeing with my father about Camille, that was so careless of me". 

"It's okay, I understand now you don't want to be with her again". 

"Thank you Alexander, and for the record you are far more sexy than Camille ever was", Magnus said with a grin and winked at Alec making him blush again. 

Alec tried to speak but Magnus as usual had left him in a tongue tied mess, so Magnus kissed Alec who happily kissed back. When they had put some cake in a container they went back to say goodbye to Asmodeus who needed to get back to Edom. 

"Alexander it was wonderful to see you again. I'm sorry about what I said I realized I crossed the line". 

"It's okay you didn't mean to". 

Asmodeus smiled in relief, he had felt bad for causing tension between his son and Alec. "I look forward to seeing you both next time", Asmodeus said and after Alec had given him the cake he portalled out of the room. 

"He really needs to learn how to use the door", Magnus said with a laugh. 

Alec laughed too, "Yeah he gave me such a fright earlier I nearly spilled my coffee everywhere". 

Alec and Magnus settled down to watch a movie before bed. Magnus tried to concentrate on the film but he was worried about what Lorenzo could have done to Alec before he saved him. Magnus knew Lorenzo had raped Alec the first time he kidnapped him which made him scared he had done it again. When he voiced his concerns Alec hugged Magnus. 

"He tried to force himself on me but thankfully he wasn't able to. He was about to try when it suddenly felt like I was being strangled. I think someone had attacked Jace". 

Magnus felt guilt return when he remembered how he had almost strangled Jace. "I'm sorry Alexander that was me. I was so furious when I found out Jace had betrayed you that I lost control of my anger and magic. I forgot you would feel it too, I didn't mean to hurt you or Jace. I just lost it". 

"I understand Magnus, I would have reacted the same way if Raphael had betrayed you". 

"You really are amazing", Magnus said as he kissed Alec's cheek. 

Alec smiled shyly, his heart warming at the praise. When Alec had first started going out with Magnus he was so touch starved that he wouldn't have known how to react to a kiss on his cheek. He would have freaked out and ran to the bathroom.

But now he felt comfortable and safe with Magnus and happily accepted his affection. He wasn't even scared to receive kisses in public anymore. He actually enjoyed it now and he didn't care that some of his colleagues still gawked at him or made homophobic comments. He refused to hide his real self anymore. 

Alec snuggled closer to Magnus who tightened his grip around Alec's waist. Alec wished he could have more peaceful moments like this, but Lorenzo was still out there. And he knew Jonathan would follow Lorenzo's lead and escape Edom. It was only a matter of time. 

Magnus had been searching for Lorenzo for months. He had even gone back to the cathedral he and Lilith had kept Alec prisoner in. But Magnus hadn't gone to the cathedral for a long time as he had thought Lorenzo would have left straight away. 

Not knowing Lorenzo was still there. But by the time Magnus decided to go to the cathedral, Lorenzo had given up waiting for Magnus or Lilith to show up and went to one of his safe houses. 

Magnus met up with Catarina to discuss plans on tracking Lorenzo. He was their priority as Asmodeus had reassured them that Jonathan was still in Edom. Though Lilith hated Asmodeus and wanted his position in Edom she wanted her son more. 

So Asmodeus had made a deal with her to help keep Jonathan her prisoner if she promised to stop trying to kill him. Asmodeus had checked that Jonathan was still in his cell 5 minutes ago. Which made Magnus certain he could focus his attention on Lorenzo for now. 

"So how are things with you and Alec?" Catarina said. After working for three hours they had decided to take a break from discussing Lorenzo. 

"Things are wonderful, I love him so much and he makes me happy". 

"But", Catarina prompted. 

Magnus sighed, "But I'm worried that he'll start to have feelings for Jonathan". 

"Why would you think that? Alec loves you". 

Magnus had thought he had made peace with the knowledge that Alec shared Jonathan's heart. But before Jonathan shared his heart with Alec he had been obsessed with Clary. Jonathan's love had transferred to Alec. 

What if the same thing happened with Alec's love for him? Magnus was afraid that Alec's love would transfer to Jonathan and he wouldn't love him anymore. When he explained this to Catarina, she squeezed Magnus' hand comfortingly. 

"I understand that, but Alec isn't Jonathan. He is stronger than him. If the connection tries to make Alec love Jonathan he will fight it. I'm sure of it". 

"Lilith used an ancient powerful magic that even I didn't recognize. What if Alec is unable to fight it?" 

"In all my years I have never met a shadowhunter like Alec. He has done so much for our kind. He has continuously fought against his own kind to help us. I believe that if anyone can overcome this, it's Alec". 

Catrina's comfort helped him greatly but Magnus couldn't stop the nagging fears that wouldn't leave him alone. He had almost lost Alec too many times. He couldn't go through that again.


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus and Alec were in the middle of having a take away when suddenly Asmodeus portaled in making them nearly choke in their food in shock. Asmodeus still hadn't learned to knock on the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Magnus managed between coughs. 

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I needed to tell you that Jonathan has escaped Edom and he's coming for you Alec". 

Alec froze in fear, he knew this was going to happen he had known Jonathan wouldn't give up. But that still didn't stop the fear consuming him. 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "Alexander, I won't let him hurt you. I'll take you to one of my safe houses it's not safe for you here anymore". 

"What about you and my siblings? Jonathan could go after you all to lure me out. You're going to stay at the safe house too right?"

Magnus was reluctant to agree as he wanted to and find Jonathan before he could find Alec. But he knew Alec would be afraid for his safety and would try to follow him if he didn't stay. 

"He's got a point son, you should stay with him in the safe house. I will go and get Isabelle and Jace. Text me the address of your safe house", Asmodeus said and portaled out. Asmodeus knew from their dinner that Max was safe in Idris and that Izzy and Jace would be at the institute. 

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec, "You are in so much danger yet your first thought is the safety of your loved ones". 

Alec returned Magnus' smile, "I guess it's my natural instinct to put you all before myself. I have done it all my life", Alec said with a shrug. 

"I know things are strained between you and Jace, will you be okay seeing him again?" 

"It'll be hard, but he could be in danger too. I need to make sure he is safe". 

Magnus gently took Alec's hand and helped him up as he created a portal to the safe house. "If Jace does anything to upset you let me know. He will have to deal with me". 

Magnus and Alec went through the portal and arrived at the house. Magnus quickly checked the house with his magic to make sure no one had tried to break in. When Magnus was sure they were alone, he texted his father the address. Asmodeus arrived with Izzy and Jace five minutes later. 

"What's going on hermano?" Izzy asked in concern knowing calling him hermano would help calm Alec. Many forgot that Alec was half Spanish because it wasn't obvious, but their mother had taught them Spanish growing up before she had become cruel. Using Spanish words was a comfort to both Izzy and Alec. Jace awkwardly stood next to Izzy trying to avoid Alec's gaze. 

When Alec explained everything Izzy immediately hugged him. Even Jace looked like he wanted to hug Alec but he wasn't sure if that would be welcome and he still hated that Alec shared Jonathan's heart. 

"We'll protect you Alec", Jace said, "I know I still need to make things right with you but I won't let Jonathan anywhere near you".

"I'll protect you all too. Jonathan could try to use you against me, I won't let that happen", Alec said fiercly. 

Asmodeus subtly portaled out again to go and search for Jonathan. He knew it break his son's heart if Jonathan took Alec away from him. And he was starting to care for Alec too. He was determined to stop Jonathan. 

Everyone was on edge as they were afraid Jonathan would find the safe house and try to take Alec away from them. It led to some arguments particularly between Magnus and Jace, but Alec and Izzy managed to calm them down. 

When it was time for bed, Alec and Magnus shared a room while Izzy and Jace had a guest room each. At first Alec had been nervous about sharing a bed with Magnus, but he reassured Alec that he knew he was recovering from what Lorenzo had put him through. And that he didn't want to pressure Alec into anything. 

Alec trusted Magnus not to take advantage of him and his words helped ease his worries. Alec snuggled close to Magnus while he wrapped an arm around Alec's waist. "Mags something has been bothering you lately. You said I could tell you anything, that goes for you too". 

Magnus had been hoping to avoid this conversation but he knew Alec was right. It would be hypocritical of him to expect Alec to tell him everything and not be open with Alec himself. "I know I said I was okay with you sharing hearts with Jonathan and I know it's not your fault this happened. I'm just scared that as Jonathan's love for Clary transferred to you, the same could happen to you. What if your love for me transfers to Jonathan?" 

"I promise you that won't happen, I have been sharing his heart for months and I haven't had any feelings for Jonathan". 

"It could be taking longer for you because you're a good person unlike Jonathan. I don't want to lose you Alexander". 

Alec moved closer to Magnus and leant his forehead against Magnus', "I understand why you fear this happening. But you are the only one I have ever truly loved and I can't love another the way I love you. I thought I was in love with Jace but I realized it was just infatuation. What we have is real love and I don't want to lose you either". 

"You won't lose me, and I won't let Jonathan or Lorenzo take you away from me". 

Alec snuggled even closer to Magnus and feeling safe in Magnus' embrace, allowed himself to drift to sleep. Though Magnus wasn't so lucky, he couldn't sleep at all. He was constantly alert in case Jonathan broke into their room and tried to kidnap Alec. The thought made Magnus tighten his grip on Alec protectively. 

Magnus did manage to fall asleep eventually and was immensely relieved to see Alec still sleeping next to him. Magnus tenderly moved some hair that was falling into Alec's eyes out of the way and kissed Alec's forehead. Some warlocks sought after wealth or treasure, but Magnus felt Alec was his treasure. Magnus was willing to do anything to protect Alec from the ones who hurt him, including Alec's parents. 

Magnus suddenly received a fire message and his blood boiled when he read the message. It was from Jonathan. The message said: 

Bane, you have something that belongs to me. Bring Alec to me in 24 hours or I will finish what my father started and wipe out all downworlders and come for Alec myself. I have written my current address on the back of this message. It's time to make a choice Magnus Bane. Will you choose Alec or your kind?

Magnus was freaking out, how could he make that choice? He loved Alec more than anything, but he couldn't sacrifice his people. He didn't know what to do. He knew Jonathan wasn't bluffing, he would go through with his threat. Magnus looked at Alec who was still sleeping peacefully. Magnus couldn't tell Alec what Jonathan had threatened, he would sacrifice himself immediately. 

Magnus couldn't tell Izzy or Jace either, they wouldn't be able to make an unbiased decision. Magnus portaled out of his house and portaled to Catarina's house. Though she cared for Alec too, he knew she could help him. She was better at being clear headed than him when it came to these situations. 

Magnus was grateful when Catarina answered and let him in. He wasn't entirely sure if she would be home. Madzie ran up to Magnus and he bent down so he was her height to hug her. 

"Sweetheart do you mind if you continue watching Frozen on your own for a bit? I need to talk to Magnus". 

Madzie reluctantly nodded and went back to the living room after making Magnus promise he and Alec would come round to watch Frozen with her sometime. Though Magnus didn't mind at all, Madzie was adorable he loved spending time with her. It made him imagine a future of him and Alec having their own child. 

Magnus and Catarina went to the kitchen to sit and have coffee as they talked. When Magnus showed Catarina the fire message she was just as furious as him. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard for what he is putting you and Alec through". 

"Believe me I want to as well. What am I going to do Cat? This isn't an empty threat". 

Catarina sighed, "Does Alec know about this?" 

"No I haven't told him, you know him he will just give himself up as soon as I tell him". 

"I hate to admit that years ago I would have told you to save us not Alec straight away. But that was back when every shadowhunter mistreated and abused us. Things are different now because of Alec. I know you were hoping for an answer, but I honestly don't know what to do either. Alec has become a close friend, Madzie loves him and I love him. I have hurt him badly twice and he has forgiven me when he could have chosen not to". 

"It's okay I understand that. I love him too, after Camille I thought I could never love again or be loved in return. I thought I was unworthy of love, but Alec has shown me that I am worthy. And I can't go through another heartbreak or let a wonderful man lose his freedom. You and I both know what horrors Jonathan will put Alexander through. But I can't give up our kind either". 

"I know it seems like an impossible situation, but you're Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. You will figure this out". 

Magnus really hoped she was right, he was running out of time. 


End file.
